The One That Got Away
by ChippewaPrincess96
Summary: "A month ago, Shane broke up with Taylor for one night. They got in a huge fight and he called me. I let him over to my apartment and we were talking and then our conversation just turned into something physical." I said through my tears, "The only reason I'm telling you this is because I'm pregnant and its Shane's baby." Rated M in some chapters for sexual contents and language.
1. Chapter 1

_**I don't own Camp Rock**_

* * *

TRAILER

* * *

Everything was great. I was Mitchie Torres up and coming Popstar, and he was Shane Grey lead singer of Connect 3. We met at the prestigious music place, called Camp Rock. Where we fell in love.

_"I love you Mitch. You have everything going for you now."_

_"I know, and thank you for that. Love you to Popstar."_

**Summer after high school when we first met**

**We make out in your mustang to Radio head**

**And on my 18****th**** birthday we got matching tattoos**

**Used to steal your parent's liquor and climb to the roof**

**Talk about our future like we had a clue. **

**Never plan that one day I'd be losing you. **

**And in another life, I would be your girl**

For three years we dated, falling hopelessly in love. Making plans about our future, we were your modern Romeo and Juliet.

Until one day I lost him.

_"The three year relationship between Mitchie Torres and Shane Grey has come to a tragic end."_

_"Mitchie I've been feeling different since we left for tour. I met someone on tour."_

I was always there for him as I said I would be.

**We keep all our promises, be us against the world**

**And in other life, I would make you stay**

**So I don't have to say you were the one that got away**

**The one that got away**

He seemed to erase our relationship from his life. We were friends, nothing more.

_"Your getting married?"_

_"Yeah Mitch and I want you to be there."_

_ "We all know he should be marring you Mitchie."_

_ "The wedding is off, Mitch I need you."_

_"The weddings back on, she wants me back. I'm sorry, this was a Mistake."_

**I was dreaming you were my Johnny Cash**

**Never one, we got the other, we made a pact**

**Sometimes when I miss you I put those records on, whoa**

**Someone said you had your tattoo removed**

**Saw you downtown singing the blues **

**Its time to face the music I'm no longer your muse.**

_"We cant erase this Shane."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because I'm pregnant."_

_"You're a Bitch Mitchie."_

_"Shane don't do this!"_

_"Were here for you Mitchie, Nate, Caitlyn, and I. Even Shane though he doesn't want to admit it."_

**And in another life, I would be your girl**

**We keep all our promises, be us against the world**

**And in other life, I would make you stay**

**So I don't have to say you were the one that got away**

_"I'm leaving. I'm going to Spain. Don't tell Shane. He won't be part of this child's life. "_

_"Let me help you."_

**The one that got away**

**The one, the one, the one, **

**The one that got away**

**All these money cant buy my a time machine, no**

**Can't replace you with a million rings, no**

**I should have told you what you meant to me, whoa**

**Cause now I pay the price**

**In another life I would be your girl**

**We keep all our promises, be us against the world**

**And in other life, I would make you stay**

**So I don't have to say you were the one that got away**

**The one that got away**

_"Am I ever going to meet my father?"_

_"Not right now."_

_"Kimberly Noel Torres! Get down her now!"_

** The one, the one, the one, the one**

**And in another life I would make you stay**

**So I don't have to say you were the one that got away**

_"What are you doing here Shane?"_

**The one that got away**

* * *

_**So what do you think should I continue this story?**_


	2. Don't Forget

**Disclaimer:I don't own Camp Rock**

* * *

My heart sank, deeper than the Titanic in the Arctic Ocean. The day I knew the battle was lost. He was no longer mine; he had just officially become hers. Today was supposed to be the happiest day of my life, but today was the day that it didn't belong to me.

His wedding invitation came in the mail, my best friend. He is marring the one and only Taylor Swift; country superstar. Over the last few years he has been with so many girls, I could hardly keep track anymore. Our friends always thought we would end up together, but clearly that was wrong. Yes, it was inevitable, I loved him. Far beyond the best friend way.

I knew from the beginning that I loved Shane. Hell, even Shane knew that, but that was at Camp Rock, and this is now. We dated for 5 years, up until I was 19. Yet, our break up played over and over in my mind, constantly. I could never escape it no matter how hard I tried.

My life was perfect; I had Americas hottie, Shane Grey as my boyfriend. I was the one and only Mitchie Torres, I had my first album out already, it was called _Don't Forget._ I had written all the songs by myself, with a little help from Connect 3. They all felt it was better I released my own music simply because they had no intentions of me being some fake in Hollywood. There exact words were, "your not going to be a stupid cookie-cutter popstar. Like Shane here."

"I won't I promised them." I loved them for that.

We had been dating for three years, and I couldn't have been happier. He was coming back after a 3 month long tour; we were going out since it had been so long since we had an actual date.

We were walking around the park, a place that was relaxing and tranquil. Where there never seemed to be problems, we could talk for hours enjoying each others company. But tonight he was off. This wasn't the Shane Grey I fell in love with.

"Mitch..." I could tell by his tone he was scared to say something.

"What's going on Shane?" Tears began to swell up in my eyes.

"I've been feeling different. You see, were not what we used to be. I just got off tour, but while I was there-" he paused, before dropping his head own so he was no longer looking me in the eyes. This was not good, for Shane. No, for any guy it was the absolute worst thing you could do to worry a girl.

"Shane..." I said encouraging him to continue

"On tour… I. I met someone. Her name is Ashlee Greene. I didn't mean for it to happen but I developed feelings for her. I really like her, I... I might even love her." I instantly felt my heart shatter into a million pieces. It hit me like a ton of bricks. She was a famous Hollywood actress, she starred in the phenomenon 'Twilight,' she was beautiful, liked by many. She had the ideal body, and flawless. I began to think about myself and my imperfections.

There were too many. How I was so short. How my stomach had a little flab, it wasn't skin tight like hers. How her she came from money, and how I was forced to make mine. She was known by everyone and had tons of friends. I didn't. Before I became famous I was a nobody, with a friend, who I didn't even talk to anymore. Lastly, how she had won my boyfriends heart.

I felt the tears running down my face, I forced the words out of my mouth trying to stay strong, "Was I a game to you? Did you not feel anything for me in the last 5 years? Did you even mean it when you said you loved me?" I knew that I had said the last harsher than I intended to.

"Every time I told you I loved you I meant it." He caressed my cheek with his thumb.

I pushed his hand away, standing up to get distance from him. "Get away from me Shane."

Tears were still running freely from my face, I thought he had left until I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist protectively. "Mitchie don't do this." He said whispering in my ear.

A flick of confidence coursed through my body, ignited with rage. "I swear to god Shane if you don't get away from me right now you will regret it." Shane knew better than to stay there, I had I temper when I really got mad, and it wasn't safe to be around me, I go into rampages.

I felt his arms loosen from my waist and I took that opportunity to leave. Without thinking twice about it, I took off running, not stopping until I reached my apartment, ignoring Shane's calls from behind me, telling me to stay.

Rushing into my apartment I didn't think twice about grabbing my guitar, and heading to the balcony. Over looking the city lights in the night sky, I began playing my guitar.

_Somewhere we went wrong_

_We were once so strong_

_Our love is like a song, you can't forget it_

_Don't Forget_

* * *

Since that moment I dyed my hair jet black, and I had gotten a bunch of tattoos. Ones that I may add, Shane has never seen in his life, and he was never going to. Jason, Caity, and Nate had seen them though; they had even been there when I got them done. And changed my wardrobe completely, there were far more edgy pieces in there. I couldn't walk down the street anymore without getting wolf whistles, cat calls, or remarks about how I looked. If Shane wasn't going to want me back, or give me any attention like that. I wouldn't either.

To say I was a partier was an understatement. I was out almost every night, when I wasn't on tour. I drank way too much, to everyone's dismay. Jase and Caitlyn knew the only true reason I acted this way. Shane. While the press thought I was just another celebrity misusing their fame.

I wasn't the sweet innocent girl you saw in the press. I was a strong independent woman who needed no man, well I did but I would never have him back. I toured with Connect 3, watching him go from girlfriend to girlfriend. He ended up hurting every single one of them except for Taylor.

Not long after out break up Shane told me he made a mistake. That he felt bad for how he broke up with me, and he was sorry he did so. That he should have controlled himself around Ashlee. That very same day I gained a little bit of my heart back, as he had broken up with her. They were together a total of 2 weeks, 4 days, 3 hours, and 14 minutes. But seriously who's counting? I wasn't. After Ashlee there was Chelsea, Emily, Nina, Makenzi, Selena, Camilla and finally Taylor.

Taylor is a year older than Shane who was 24, and I'm 23. Taylor is not the nicest person according to Caitlyn, Nate and Jason. Nate always told me that I should be the one with Shane. His exact words were "Mitch he's an idiot. Its clear to everyone but him, that you two are meant to be together." I knew I needed to get over it, simply because if he was happy I needed to be happy for him as well. He's my best friend who has just proposed to his 6 month long girlfriend, to my dismay.

* * *

So here is where my story begins. I'm currently standing with Shane in his apartment taking about wedding details.

"So Taylor wants to have a Hot pink on Lime Green," Shane said grimacing at the color choices made by his fiancée.

"Have fun with that." I said laughing, knowing that he absolutely hated the color pink, he once told me he would rather die than wear that color. I picked up my glass of water, and started drinking it.

"Will you be in my wedding party Mitchie" He asked out of the blue, I instantly spit the water out of my mouth, sitting there in shock. Shane seemed a little surprised at my outburst.

"NO." I spoke flat out, trying to cough up the water that went down the wrong pipe.

"Why? You're my best friend and I want you there." He asked confused

I rolled my eyes, shaking my head before looking at him. "Because Taylor doesn't like me. Or the fact we were together for 5 years." I snapped at him. Was he really that oblivious, or did he not care about our once relationship.

"Really? That's done, over." He spoke as if what we had, had absolutely no effect on him.

"Yeah over." I spoke excitedly, but my heart was breaking.

"Now we have that established, be in my wedding." He pushed

"NO. I'm going, but I will sit on the groom's side. That's final." I shouted back at him, my temper rising.

"It's not a big deal." He said irritated, making me want to smack him upside the head.

"Drop it Shane. I'm not fighting with you." I picked up some more of the wedding papers looking them over, irritated by his persistence.

"Okay" he replied with a weak smile. "Thanks."

"Anytime, Bestie" I said hugging him. I wanted to say anytime Guy I feel in love with, no correct that, guy I am in love with.

I knew one thing.

I had to find a way to stop this wedding.

* * *

Soo should I continue?

Any questions?


	3. Speak of the Devil

**I dont own Camp Rock**

**THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M! SO IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ IT SKIP AND WAIT UNTIL THE NEXT UPDATE!**

**Random-Rebecca-Her tattoos will be revealed soon! Seeming as she has more than one. You'll understand in the next few chapters;)**

**kaitlyn99-Thank you!**

**Mjbooks-Glad you seem to like it so far. **

**Emrald Black-Ahh those seem like some big words to fill. But Thank You! Hope it lives up to your expectations!**

**nona-lovato-Haha thank you! I think you will really like this chapter!**

**MissApple17-Thanks. Hope you like it!**

**SarahLouise122-Thank you!**

**Sorry I updated so late! Whats it been? A month. But I'm back. Glad you guys liked this. **

**Again this is a M RATED chapter!**

* * *

"Will you be in my wedding party Mitchie" He asked out of the blue, I instantly spit the water out of my mouth, sitting there in shock. Shane seemed a little surprised at my outburst.

"NO." I spoke flat out, trying to cough up the water that went down the wrong pipe.

"Why? You're my best friend and I want you there." He asked confused

I rolled my eyes, shaking my head before looking at him. "Because Taylor doesn't like me. Or the fact we were together for 5 years." I snapped at him. Was he really that oblivious, or did he not care about our once relationship.

"Really? That's done, over." He spoke as if what we had, had absolutely no effect on him.

"Yeah over." I spoke excitedly, but my heart was breaking.

"Now we have that established, be in my wedding." He pushed

"NO. I'm going, but I will sit on the groom's side. That's final." I shouted back at him, my temper rising.

"It's not a big deal." He said irritated, making me want to smack him upside the head.

"Drop it Shane. I'm not fighting with you." I picked up some more of the wedding papers looking them over, irritated by his persistence.

"Okay" he replied with a weak smile. "Thanks."

"Anytime, Bestie" I said hugging him. I wanted to say anytime Guy I feel in love with, no correct that, guy I am in love with.

I knew one thing.

I had to find a way to stop this wedding.

* * *

Shortly after leaving Shane's, I found myself needing my best friend. I caught myself at their doorstep, but not before being attacked by a bunch of fans requesting autographs. Ever since Shane and my break up I have been off. Whenever fans would ask for autographs I was weary. Some I would, and to others I would be the biggest bitch.

It wasn't any of their faults either, I just lost part of me when Smitchie was called quits. Part of the reason I got my tattoos were because of that. They were reminders of the things that I had gone through.

"NATE OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!" I screamed pounding on it. You would have thought that the SWAT team was there.

I stood there for a few seconds waiting and nothing, "NATHANIEL OPEN THE-" I stooped mid sentence when he came to view.

"Jeez Mitch. Stop acting like the police." He chuckled shaking his head as he walked away from the door, into another room.

I followed behind him; glaring. That was just so rude. Stopping in the music room where he was, my mouth dropped open. "What are you doing here!?" I asked slightly annoyed.

"We were writing a song." Caitlyn said jumping up off her stool, as Jason stood up, "What are you doing here?" she asked back.

"I wanted to talk to Nate. But never mind. I will when you guys aren't here." I replied, turning around to head out the door.

"What do you need to talk about?" Nate asked sitting down in a fluffy bean bag chair.

"Nothing relevant to this." I said gesturing to the room, where they produced the music. I turned around to walk back out the door, when a hand grabbed my arm, faster than I could register. As they began pulling me to the stood, were Caitlyn was just sitting.

I looked up, in question at who grabbed me, to see Caitlyn holding my arm. While they all stared at me in shock.

"What is that!" Caitlyn shouted, pointing to my arm.

I looked up at them confused, slowly bringing my gaze down to my arm.

SHIT!

"Ummm... Nothing." I spoke snatching my arm away as fast as I could.

"Like hell it ain't." Nate grabbed my arm this time, while Jason held me still so I couldn't move.

"Okay! I'll tell you! Let me go though. Now!" I snapped, pulling my arm away from them. I got up from my chair and walked over to my purse that I had dropped on the floor. Unzipping it, I pulled out a pack of baby wipes. Walking back to the three, I rubbed the wipes on my wrists, so it was no longer covered. There is stood, clear as day. I held my wrists up so that they could read it the words _**Stay Strong**_

"Oh" Jason said hitching his breathe.

"My" Caitlyn gasped

"God" Nate sputtered, looking up at me wide eyed.

"Wh...When did you get this done?" Nate asked me running his finger over the black script.

"Ummm..." I said thinking back to the time that I had it one, "about two and a half-three years ago." I sighed looking own at my friends.

"You kept this hidden for that long?" Jason asked speaking up.

"Yeah, I mean it was pretty easy too."

"How? And what possessed you to get a tattoo? This tattoo in particular?" Caitlyn asked in a commanding voice, that made me look at her again.

"Okay so this is a long story so bare with me. It all happened when...

* * *

_"Mom! Dad! I am not going there!" I shouted, tears escaping my eyes. _

_"Mitchie its for your own good. You need to be here." My dad spoke looking at me through the mirror. _

_"Baby girl, we love you but this is not you. This person you have become in the last year is not you. Ever since the thing with Shane you have been different. Guided we expected a little change especially since you were with him for 5 years. But nothing to this extent. You never used to drink, or cut yourself. You didn't have an attitude that you have now. And you never abandoned on lied to your friends." My mother spoke tears escaping her eyes._

_"I never lied to my friends." I spoke through gritted teeth. _

_"Really Michaela! Nate and Jason asked you to come over the other day to write songs, you told them you weren't feeling good. That night you went out clubbing! Clubbing! Passed out so drunk the next day you didn't wake up. You had alcohol intoxication. So we rushed you to the hospital under the presses nose. Thank god they didn't find out. You need some serious help! And we cant give it to you. So that is why we are here, at this treatment facility. The press thinks that you are on a 2 and a half month vacation to some remote place. They have no idea where you are, but it will keep everyone off you long enough to get help." My dad spoke frustrated, tears rolling down his now pale face. _

_"All the guys and Caitlyn think that you are on a trip. So stick to that plan, baby girl I know you don't want them to find anything out." My Mom sighed, pulling me into a hug, tears rolling down her face. My dad grabbed her hand pulling her out the door. Leaving me here alone. _

_I can't believe I am here. I let my life get so out of control that my parents sent me here. Granted I am older than 18 so I can make my own choices. And get myself out of here, but I'm here for a reason. Alcohol intoxication, cutting, and lying to everyone. Yes, its official I have the most fucked up life. I have to say here. I have to get better and be who I was meant to be, not this person I have become. _

_Two and a half months later_

_The day has finally come. I am going home. I am excited to finally be going home. But I am so thankful for this place for everything. They made me realize many things. And that the way I had been living my life was excusable. I needed to find other ways of expressing my feelings. _

_"Hey mom, dad?" I asked upon getting in the car. _

_"Yeah Mitch." My dad answered first, a genuine smile on his face. _

_"I've been thinking. It would involve me staying out of the spot light for another 2 ish weeks. But I want to do it, and I want to know what you think about it." I said in a hesitant voice._

_"Okay what is it?" My mom answered_

_"I wanna get a tattoo." I said in a week voice._

_"And why on earth would you want a tattoo?" She said her eyes going wide eyed. _

_"I want a reminder. A positive one. That tells me to 'Stay Strong.' I have been through so many struggles and tribulations. These two and a half months have made me think. That I need to be thankful for where I am and what I have. That I don't need to harm myself or demote others to feel better. There are other ways to express my feelings. It will be a daily reminder to stay strong. I want it on my wrist because its a symbolic place. If I wait long enough only select people will know its there, because I can hide it with make-up. Please." I begged them._

_They both looked at each other, before my dad answered, "okay."_

_Two weeks later._

_"Mitch! How was your trip?" Shane asked giving me the biggest hug._

_"Great. Lots of fun! It was a much needed break." I laughed trying to hide the sarcasm in my voice._

* * *

"So that entire thing was a lie?" Jason asked sitting next to me

"Yupp." I sighed, rubbing my hands on my wrist.

"Why did you think you had to lie?" Nate spoke up, scratching his head.

I looked at them all unbelieving, "Why do you think I would have to lie?" I asked.

"Shane." Caitlyn spoke in an obvious tone.

"What about Shane?" I asked kinda pissed, that she brought him up.

"You still like him." She stated factually.

"No I don't like Shane at all. Well aside from the fact we are best friends." I spoke my teeth gritted.

"Bull... If that's the case, why do you have that." Caitlyn spoke knowingly pointing to my Tattoo.

I glared before replying to her,"Because it signified strength."

"And Shane. Admit it, you put that there to prove that you still love him. Its a reminder." She was now standing in my face.

"FINE! ALRIGHT! I STILL LOVE SHANE! IS THAT WHAT YOU WANTED TO HEAR? That's why I came here to talk to Nate. I want him back! He was mine. Do you understand how hard it is to see, Shane with all these other girls? I was with him for 5 years! 5 years Caitlyn! He has been with Taylor less than a year and he proposed to her! I always thought that would be me! Well let me tell you something else. I had sex with Shane. I lost my virginity to him. Years ago! And it wasn't just one time thing! Didn't know that did you? Yeah because nobody knew. SO excuse me for wanting him back. I love him, and I have to sit here and act like I'm his best friend and that only!" I spoke tears running down my perfectly done make-up.

"Wow! Mitchie I am so sorry, I didn't know that's what you wanted to talk about." Nate said giving me a big hug.

I sniffles, wiping away my tears, "its okay."

"Sides we don't like Taylor. We were just waiting for you to admit you still loved him, which you id, but we got a lot more information than planned." Caity laughed, making me giggle.

I let out one more giggle, before becoming serious, "What I told you guys you cant tell Shane. I want to tell him, by myself. My tattoos are secrets. And yes I have more than one. Remind me to show you all the rest someday soon-"

My phone started ringing, the tone of the guys song Burnin up!

"Speak of the Devil." I laughed as I looked at my phone to see Shane was calling.

"Hey Shane whats up?" I spoke in a rather cheerful voice. Happier than the one I usually plastered on my face when talking to him.

"Mitchie" Shane cried on the other end of the phone.

"Shane whats wrong!?" I asked worried. Nate, Jason, and Caity must have heard my voice raise up quickly, and they stared at me. I put my hand up telling them to hold on, as Shane's muffled voice spoke,

"Taylor... Taylor she was here, and w...we got into a fight, and she up and left." He sobbed into the phone, my heart was both breaking for him, and jumping for joy.

I looked over at the other three, to see they were sitting on the edge of their seats, waiting to see what was up.

"Do you need me to come?" I asked feeling for him.

"Yes please!-Mitchie I'm not at my house, I kinda drove to your apartment." He sniffled, embarrassment clear in his voice.

"Alright. I'll be there in 10 minutes." I got off the phone, but not before hearing a few sniffles on the other end.

"So!?" Jason asked out of nowhere.

"Emily drama. I will call you guys later, and he can fully explain everything." I sighed, rushing out to my car.

"Don't get hurt Mitch." Nate shouted as I left to my car.

"I won't. Promise." I smiled looking back at him.

* * *

I arrived at my apartment to see Shane's car there. I quickly re-applied makeup to my wrists, hiding my tattoos. I figured he was inside since he had a key. And I was right. Sitting on my couch was Shane. His face blochy, and red. His eyes swollen almost closed. But not completely. Walking in he snapped his head up in my direction. Letting out a slight smile, towards me.

I put my finger up signaling for him to give me a minute. Coming out of the bathroom, with a wet washcloth in hand, to wipe his face. I sat down on the couch next to him, bringing the cloth to his face, to wipe away the tears. When I finished I threw it on the coffee table.

"So what happened?" I asked him, leaning against the couch.

He stayed quiet, before speaking up, "I am so sorry."

"What for?" I asked confused.

"Everything I did to you." He said grabbing my hand.

"You didn't do anything." I spoke biting my tongue.

It was all quiet, until Shane said something, that came out of nowhere, "I shouldn't have been with her."

I didn't know how to respond to that, so i took a deep breathe before talking, "Maybe she just wasn't the girl for you."

I looked at Shane as he nodded. I wasn't aware of his actions, as he placed his lips on my own.

"No Shane. You just broke up with your fiancee." I said trying to pull away from him, when he placed his lips on my neck. Before pulling away, to put his face right in front of mine.

"Please Mitch." He begged me, his hands holding my face so i stared directly in his eyes.

Without thinking I nodded, immediately his lips found mine. I took me a second to respond as his lips were on mine. I sat there kissing him, contemplating what i was doing. Suddenly he pushed my chest, my back falling to the couch. Leaving feather light kisses on my forehead, nose, and cheeks. My hands instantly went up to his black hair, running my hand through it. I pulled on his hair, my breathe hitching as he sucked and nibbled on my collar bone.

I pulled his hair, bringing his mouth back up mine. The kissing and touching had been passionate until something flipped Shane's switch, instantly making everything hot. His teeth found her lips, biting and nibbling for access Obeying Mitchie opened her mouth allowing for his tongue to slip through her soft lips, making her moan. Both of their tongues fought for dominance, staying yet relatively the same. That is until Shane disconnected their lips."Shane. Wh..wha are-?" Mitchie answered breathlessly. "Ssh!

Trust me." He replied in a convincing tone, Mitchie nodded not saying a word.

"This is going to sound stupid, but trust me." Shane said his hands gripping her hips. He lifted her up from the couch sitting her oh his lap, her legs wrapping around his back. She wrapped her arms around his neck, her head whipping back as he sucked on her neck, hitting the spot that he knew made her go weak. Leaning into her ear he whispered something to her.

"Seriously?" She asked shocked pulling her body away from him.

"Yupp." He smiled widely at her.

"Your kidding right!"

"No." He smirked an evil glint in his eyes.

"Shane I dont want to. We were just having a moment, and you interrupted me wanting to do that!" Mitchie sighed in frustration, running her hand through her hair.

"Yeah."

Mitchie sat there pleading with Shane. "Come in that's ridiculous!"

"Please!" Shane begged giving her the puppy dog eyes.

"Fine I'll be right back. " She got up off of Shane, but not before he called her back for a quick kiss.  
Mitchie ran off to her bedroom looking for those particular items, walking out of her bathroom 10 minutes later to find her room lit with dozens of candles. Shane sitting on the edge of the bed smiling brightly as he saw her.

"Wow.!" He said in shock

Mitchie rolled her eyes, pushing him with her hand down on the bed. "Tell me about it."Mitchie climbed on the bed so she was strattling him, while kissing his glossy lips.

Shane placed his hands on her hips, inching his fingers under her robe. His fingers trailed up and down her model body. Their lips never broke contact when he tore her silky robe off her body, only to reveal a pink bikini top, that tied around her neck, and skin tight booty shorts. Shane stood there marveling about her body. It had been years since he had seen it, but by now she was perfect.

She gasped as Shane nipped at her neck. He hosteler her back up with one hand, the other reaching up to untie her top. Mitchie gasped when air hit her. Shane immediately brought his mouth to her breasts, kissing them. Running her hands through his hair in an attempt to get her closer to him. Dropping her hands down to his shirt she started to pull in up over his head before he could do anything else to her, seeing as she was wearing far less clothes.

Shane attempted to attack her breasts again, when she stopped him by pushing him him off her. "Nuh uh. Drop them." She said gesturing to his pants.

"Fine!" He growled in anticipation, quickly stepping out of his pants. Leaving his perfectly toned body in nothing but boxers.

Mitchie smiled in anticipation, while Shane quickly placed himself on top of her.

She moaned as Shane massaged her breasts with his warm hands, palming them ever so lightly. Mitchie felt him harden down there, as he put his mouth on her nipple. Sucking and licking it as if it were a lollipop. She moaned arching her back, pressing into him. Sliding her feet up to his waist, she gripped his boxers with her toes, dragging them down slowly. Shane didn't see, to care as her ravished her.

Shane traveled kissed down the valley of her breasts, kissing all the way down to her waist. Biting down on the band of her shorts, dragging them down her leg, he pulled them off swiftly. He kissed the inner of her thigh, she held back a moan as her reached her center. Giving her a peck on her lips before he slid into her making her gasp. Watching her as she gripped the sheets holding out a scream. He continued with his speed keeping it slow, knowing exactly what to do to get something out of her.

"Faster Shane! Fuck!" She said letting out a scream.

He complied pounding into her, reaching depths he never thought he could reach. They continued this for a while before Shane pulled out of her panting, heavily.

"Oh my god." Mitchie panted.

"Yeah Babe." Shane smiled laying down beside her as they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**So? Like it?**

**Love me? Hate me?**

**Smitchie Reunion?**

**1) Fav part?**

**2) Least fav part?**

**3) What do you want to happen?**


	4. Unforgettable

**I do not own Camp Rock**

**Mjbooks- A stupid couple fight. Like most fights. **

**Random-Rebecca-Thank you!**

**MissApple17-Yeah! it was a stupid fight. That couples get into. Only time will tell;) Its okay.. I like questions, they give me lots of ideas to add to the story. **

**nona-lovato-Haha! You make me laugh. I'm sure you could find at least one fault with my story. Lol. Time dear one. Time. ;)**

**Jelsi4ever-Thank you!**

**Guest-Maybe. You will see after this chapter. **

* * *

Shane traveled kissed down the valley of her breasts, kissing all the way down to her waist. Biting down on the band of her shorts, dragging them down her leg, he pulled them off swiftly. He kissed the inner of her thigh, she held back a moan as her reached her center. Giving her a peck on her lips before he slid into her making her gasp. Watching her as she gripped the sheets holding out a scream. He continued with his speed keeping it slow, knowing exactly what to do to get something out of her.

"Faster Shane! Fuck!" She said letting out a scream.

He complied pounding into her, reaching depths he never thought he could reach. They continued this for a while before Shane pulled out of her panting, heavily.

"Oh my god." Mitchie panted.

"Yeah Babe." Shane smiled laying down beside her as they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, I woke up to an annoying buzzing noise, I looked over my shoulder seeing my alarm going off. Growning I rolled trying not to wake Shane, hitting the annoying item, silencing it.

I turned back over, my face now facing Shane's fitting form. I lay there content for a few minutes listening to his mellow breathing. My lips twitching in a smile, that at this moment, things were how they used to be.

I looked over at the clock to see that 15 minutes had gone by. Dreading it, I unwrapped my naked body from the sheets, and Shane's sleeping form. Tip-toeing into the bathroom, as quietly as I could.

Upon entering the bathroom I looked in the mirror that took over the entire wall. Looking at my naked form I let a smile run across my lips. The various marks across my body that marked me, as his. My heart bubbled with happiness. I allowed for it to overtake me as I stepped into the shower. I quickly washed myself, getting out of the shower to hear whispers, through the door.

"Hello?"

"Why are you calling?" Shane's voice sounded mad.

I waited a few seconds before hearing a soft, "Yeah I'll be there in a few. Bye"

My heart sank as I heard my front door, open and close. I quickly stepped out of the bathroom, walking over to the bed, as the sheets were crumpled and off the bed.

I quickly got dressed, deciding on the fact that the sheets needed cleaned, I started stripping the bed. A white folded piece of paper caught my attention.

Babe,

Sorry I had to leave, got a call. I had a lot of fun last night. Thank you. Thank you for everything you did. You stuck by me even when it may not have been the most opportune time. I love you for that. I'll be by later.

Love you, Shane

No knowing what would come of this, I sat there thinking about everything. What would happen now that Shane left. Would he have resentment? Was I his rebound?

If that was the case, I would not talk to him anymore. I would not be his sex buddy.

Everything was making me nervous because I wanted all of him.

* * *

About 6 hours later, after I scrubbed my house from head to toe. Cleaning ever nook and cranny I was content to sit down on the couch and flick on the TV. I had completely forgotten that it was Super Bowl XLVII. The Ravens vs. The Ravens. Personally I was going for the 49rs they were such a better team.

I laughed at a bunch of the commercials, especially the Doritos. The Fast and Furious trailer came across, and I squealed with excitement. I was so going to see that. Letty was coming back, after supposedly dying. They showed a scene with Dom and her meeting. I wanted to jump off the couch with excitement. May was just not coming fast enough.

A few minutes later a knock came at my door.

Shane.

I thought that everything was going to be awkward, but surprisingly it wasn't. He sat down with me watching the game. He was going for the 49rs, which was gay but whatever.

"Mitch... I gotta tell you something." Shane's voice wavered as he talked.

I looked over at him scared, "What?"

"Taylor apologized for bitching me out. And the wedding is back on." He looked over at me scared, finishing the sentence with a slight smile.

I plastered one on my face. "That's good Shane."

Shane looked at me guiltily, grabbing my hands in his own, "Look Mitch, I know what happened with us last night. There's a part of me that wishes I hadn't."

I felt my body tense, and I'm sure Shane had two. I was at a loss for words. He had just left me that note saying that he still loved me. What a fucking lie!

I sat there stone faced, staring into his eyes. I knew I was going to break down. But I wasn't going to give him that satisfaction. So I got up and left the room, leaving Shane sitting there. Alone.

When I finally heard my front door shut, I broke down crying. I thought that Shane loved me. I thought that everything was falling into place, I was getting my Romeo back. I should have told him no last night. I should have helped him without the sex. Yupp. That's exactly what it was, just sex. It wasn't love.

There was no way I would be able to be friends with him anymore. NO! He flat out made that decision on his own.

But I had to tell someone. Someone that wasn't Shane.

* * *

I took out my phone, turning it on, scrolling through the numbers until I found the one I was looking for.

It wasn't exactly a number, rather than a number that called 3 people at once. Kind of like 4 way calling a person.

"Hey" Nate said happily, unlike normal when he was kinda serious.

"Hello" Caitlyn asked

"Sup!" Jason said in a overly excited voice, as per usual. But I loved him anyways.

"Guys?"

"What happened?"

"Last night Shane came over. Like you guys knew-" I started my voice wavering

I heard Caitlyn jump up, shrieking, "OH! MY!"

"DID YOU GUYS-" Nate yelled, when I interrupted

"Yeah we did. Okay. Shane and I had sex. He came over, and we had absolutely no idea that it would happen but it did. I told him no, because he just broke up with Taylor. But some how it happened. This morning he told me he loved me, and I got in the shower and came out he was gone. He came over later today, and told me they got back together. He tried to comfort me and I got up and left!"

The other side of the lines were quiet all that could be heard was their breathing.

"Aren't you going to say I told you so?" I asked kind of pissed.

"No." Caitlyn whispered

I heard a sigh and a "No." Which I presumed came from Jase.

"No. Why would we say that? Obviously your hurt." Nate said his voice showing confusion, and remorse.

I didn't know what to say he-well they were always there for me so why would I assume that.

"Protection-Did...Did you guys use it?" Jase asked stuttering.

I dropped my phone, "I'm pregnant. My life is over! I am going to lose all my fans, I will never be able to sing again. Oh god! This is not good. This is not good at all." I screamed into it.

"Not true there's the pill. If your on it you might not be." Nate stated factually, through the phone trying to make me feel better.

I dropped down to the floor, standing on my knees, I picked up the phone, "Guys! Oh my gosh! I'm not on the pill! I stopped taking it after Shane and I broke up."

"This is not good." I heard him whisper, probably hoping that I didn't hear it.

I got choked up, the tears running down my face, no intention of leaving.

"Maybe he will dump her for his Baby Mama." I could hear the laughing joke in his voice.

They all knew how I felt about Shane. Hell we had just had this conversation.

"I would be the one in this position." I sighed, throwing myself up on my couch.

"You need to talk to him." Caitlyn spoke softly, I knew-that she knew-that I knew that. But none the less I needed to hear it.

"Your right." I sighed into my phone, "I have to be at the studio tomorrow. So I guess I'll talk to him then."

We hung up from the phone, and I tried my hardest not toy cry. Like the Superbowl, an epic fail. And Shane had won.

* * *

NEXT DAY RECORDING STUDIO

_ And again(And again)_

_ And again(And again)_

_ And again!_

_ I threw all of your stuff away_

_ And I cleared you out of my head_

_ And I tore you out of my heart_

_ Oh oh, oh oh_

_ So how did you get here under my skin?_

_ I swore that I'd never let you back in_

_ Should've known better than trying to let you go_

_ 'Cause here we go go go again_

"That was good Mitch, how about a break and then we will, wrap up the back ground vocals a bit. Then I see no reason why it shouldn't be out soon." My producer and best friend Caitlyn Gellar said happily.

"Oh my! Is it weird that I am excited about this?" I asked her seriously.

"Why would it be?" She asked already knowing the answer.

"Seriously, are you like blind sister the entire album is practically about Shane. Did you forget that?" I chuckled, a sarcastic laugh.

X

"The record label would like the two of you to headline a world tour," Brown announced walking into the room

"Really?" I answered trying to hide the worry in my voice, by masking it with excitement. The guys just nodded there heads smiling.

Brown sat down on the chair at the table, "Yes. So in three months, you will all be on tour. Guys you are going to be promoting your album, but I don't see the need, being as its number 2 on the charts only been out 2 weeks. So instead you will help Mitchie with hers. Mitchie we want you to get cracking on that album. How far are you from it being finished?"

I thought for a minute before answering."Umm. Well later-actually after this meeting I am finishing up back ground vocals, and then we'll do a little touch ups to it, but other than that, its done."

His eyes, like the rest of the guys grew large, "Really? That's great! How did you get it done so quickly?"

I smirked at the question I knew that they were all asking, "I've had a lot of inspiration. But I will do that. Anyways sorry guys I have to go finish this recording with Caitlyn." I stood up from the table, ready to exit the room, but not before hugging Brown. Yes, I hugged him, he says that a handshake is for business, but hugs are for family. Although he had told me that when I was still with Shane, I still followed it, even though we wouldn't be family in that sense.

I quickly ran off, seeing as Shane jumped up from his chair the moment I mentioned leaving.

I hurried out the door in a rush. I was turning the corner of the hallway when a hand grabbed me. I didn't need to turn around to see who it was, I knew the feeling. I ignored it continueing to walk forward, but the hold he had on me yanked me back, making me hit his chest.

I looked up sighing, "What Shane?"

He looked taken back, I could tell by the look he was giving me that he was hurt, "Why wont you talk to me?"

"Look I don't have time. I have to get ready for this tour like you do. So just stop."

I pulled my hand away from him, running to the recording studio, where Caitlyn and I began working on the finishing touches.

* * *

A WEEK LATER

"This is Giuliana Rancic and your watching HotTunes TV. So today we are here with Connect 3 and Mitchie Torres." She smiled brightly "So how are you all?"

We all responded with "Good" or "Great."

"It was announced a week ago that they would be going on a worldwide tour together." She said looking at her note cards.

"That is true. We are going on tour this year. A world wide tour to top that off, with none other than the lovely Mitchie Torres." Nate announced proudly like he always did.

"So Mitchie how does it feel going on tour? And with Shane I might add, we all know of the two of your break up a few years ago. Will it create any discomfort?" She asked, I knew they would ask this, it was inevitable, they did every time we were together.

"Its great. I am so happy to be going out there and performing for all of you guys. It was a dream of mine to be able to share my music with everyone, and it came true. So thank you all-my fans, for that. But I have no doubt about it that Shane and I will get along fine, like we always do. You know, despite our break up, i still consider him one of my best friends. I can go to him about anything, and everything. And I love him for that. There definitely will still be feelings there, having that we had a relationship for so long. But I am glad I get this opportunity to hangout with my friends, and just have fun."

I knew as well as Shane did that I was lying through my teeth. But the press didn't need to know that.

* * *

Two months had passed and I still hadn't brought nor given myself enough strength to talk to Shane. Sure he called still, and I would see him outside the studio, but I couldn't say anything. I couldn't face the fact that my best friend-ex best friend, slept with me. Yet, he had enough nerve to tell me that he loved me, and go and get back together with his fiancee. Then to top it all off, he told me he regretted it and, it needed to be kept a secret. So I am so sorry if I don't feel like bending at your will, and that I'm not willing to talk to you. Forgive me, because I just have absolutely no right.

I knew that he wanted for me to pick up the phone and call but I just couldn't.

I had been in the studio a lot lately, trying to promote my album, Here We Go Again. It was basically an album about my heart ache, and the toughness of relationships, all I can say that were directed at Shane.

I was at a photo shoot, for my album. This was one of my more funner photo shoots,Caitlyn had come with me to the photo shoot, she even posed in a couple of the shots with me as the photographer just told me to have fun, so that's what I did. That is until i began feeling light headed and my breakfast was threatening to come up.

I quickly ran to the bathroom, and disposed of my food, Caitlyn right behind me.

I knew I was pregnant, no test was going to tell me differently.

"I think its time you take that test," Caitlyn said from behind me. I just nodded my head in agreement.

So that's how we found ourselves at my house a few hours later. We had 15 different pregnancy tests sitting on my sink, I had peed on everyone of them. We were just waiting two minutes for the results. Let me tell you it was the longest two minutes of my life. I was anxious and Caitlyn could tell.

"Its alright Mitch. Well get through it if you are." She said rubbing my back supportively.

RING!

We both looked at each other, then slowly I walked over to the tests. Sure enough, there it was, 15 positive or pregnant marks read on the little stick.

I immediately broke down, Caitlyn telling me I had to tell Shane. I nodded, walking over to my phone. I dialed the number I had been avoiding for the past month. I sat silently, wiping my tears as it rang.

"Hello?" I could tell by his voice that he was hesitant to talk to me.

"Shane? Could you come over?" I asked sniffling in the phone. It was no use I couldn't hide it.

"Are you okay Mitch?" He asked instantly worried

I thought before thinking, "Umm. Yeah. I guess. could you-"

"I'm in my car, I'll be there in 25 minutes."

As I waited for Shane the overwhelming sense of anxiousness flamed over me. Deciding on it, as I grabbed my strapless blue and white bikini swim suit and got in my pool for a swim.

Upon entering the pool I felt more relaxed.

I didn't know that the time had come, as I was still swimming in the pool when I heard my name. My attention focused on what I was going to tell him. As soon as I saw him I swam over to the side of the pool, climbing up on the latter, to face him. I kept my head down slightly.

Completely unaware of Shane's gasp I stepped closer.

"What and when did you get that?" He said his eyes growing larger.

"Get what?" I asked scared, was I already that big? That big that my stomach stuck out? I looked down at my stomach and sighed. There wasn't a difference that I could tell.

"That tattoo!" He yelled pointing at the one that was harboring on the side of my body. "And that one!" He said pointing to my wrists.

"Okay long story short. I got them a few years ago. They are a long story. That I have no time to explain. I will after if you want to hear that badly." I knew there was a reason that I had hidden these from everybody, especially Shane. He would freak out. And I honestly could handle that conversation, and why I got them right now, with one of the most important things of my life. I'm preggers duh!

"Okay at least tell me what they say." He pleaded his attention still at my tattoos.

I showed him my wrists which say Stay Strong. Then I turned my body so it was sideways, where 'You Make Me Beautiful.' was written is a script in between feathers. That was my second tattoo, that was practically devoted to Shane.

"Look Shane. Right now, I don't have time to talk about that. I called because I needed to tall you something." I rolled my eyes at him.

" Oh yeah! Why did you call are you okay?" He asked worried again.

"I guess I'm okay, I mean... Shane... A month ago-" I started

Shane's temper grew, "I know Mitchie. I know what we did. Why do you keep bringing it up? Why can't you forget that?"

I glared at him before snapping, "I'm pregnant Shane. That's why we cant forget this!"

* * *

**DUH! DUH! DUH!**

**10 reviews for next chapter. Please guys its a long one! And I have a Spanish test tomorrow, so think of a review as a Good Luck!?:)**

******I will be able to update this story more often so keep watch!**

**Shocker?**

**Follow me on twitter for updates.**

** Chippewa Princess**

**Follow and Tweet me and I'll send you a sneek peek!:)**

******Love me?**

******Favorite part?**

******Least Favorite Part?**

******Any guesses on what will happen? **


	5. Too Little Too Late

**I do not own Camp Rock**

**nona-lovato-Haha! I get the same way with no sleep! I agree but you will see why soon;) **

**Random-Rebecca-Thanks! **

**MissApple17-Why hate Shane? Lol. Mitchie didn't know, she was just obsessing, like having a freak out. Like an 'Omg I slept with Shane, I could be pregnant' type of thing. BOO! I was totally for the Ravens! Haha! WE WON;) Hehe. It was a good game though! Its hard but I manage. I completely understand when I first started I had hardly anytime to write. **

**Mjbooks97-Thanks! And I can't tell you what will happen with Shane and Taylor, its still to be found out!**

**Jelsi4ever-Thank you!**

**Albions-Queen-Your going to have to wait to find out;) Sorry you will know soon!**

**Whoever wrote this**

She told him she was pregnant and then the chapter ended... I swear my face was like 'o' oh my cheesecake!

**I had to laugh! This totally made my day(Like all my reviews) but In all honesty I busted up laughing, and my family swore I was going crazy.**

**Thanks for all the Spanish exam encouragements I got a 97%! YAY!:)**

**Sorry for the short chapter! I have been super busy!**

**ATTENTION! **

**Back To Reality note at end of the chapter. **

* * *

"Okay long story short. I got them a few years ago. They are a long story. That I have no time to explain. I will after if you want to hear that badly." I knew there was a reason that I had hidden these from everybody, especially Shane. He would freak out. And I honestly could handle that conversation, and why I got them right now, with one of the most important things of my life. I'm preggers duh!

"Okay at least tell me what they say." He pleaded his attention still at my tattoos.

I showed him my wrists which say Stay Strong. Then I turned my body so it was sideways, where'You Make Me Beautiful.' was written is a script in between feathers. That was my second tattoo, that was practically devoted to Shane.

"Look Shane. Right now, I don't have time to talk about that. I called because I needed to tall you something." I rolled my eyes at him.

" Oh yeah! Why did you call are you okay?" He asked worried again.

"I guess I'm okay, I mean... Shane... A month ago-" I started

Shane's temper grew, "I know Mitchie. I know what we did. Why do you have to keep bringing it up? Why can't you forget that?"

I glared at him before snapping, "I'm pregnant Shane. That's why we cant forget this!"

"WHAT!" Shane yelled before his jaw dropped to the floor.

"Yes you idiot! There's like a billion tests in the house if you don't believe me." I snapped glaring at him. Like seriously, I just told you I was pregnant, and you say 'what.'

He got up from his high, suddenly snapping out of it, grabbing his phone from his pocket, "I gotta tell Taylor."

Walking over to the beach chair by the pool, I sat down, spreading out on the towel covered chair, "Shane, if I were you in your situation I wouldn't-wait that came out wrong. Shane I think its best if you stay away from me and the baby." I closed my eyes before I finished talking.

"No! Mitchie! How can you say that! This is my child to and I will be there for it!" I opened me eyes, at the instant heat loss to see Shane stood over me glaring.

"Its whats best,

"I thought I once loved you, but I don't! I am so glad I am marring Taylor, she has the guts to tell me the truth. I trust her. I. LOVE. her. You are a selfish bitch Mitchie! I don't ever want to be part of this kids life." He glared heavily at me, before turning around storming to the door. He stopped there, turning back to face me, quickly turning his head back the opposite direction, and walking out of my sight.

_Come with me_  
_Stay the night_  
_You say the words but boy it don't feel right_  
_What do ya expect me to say (You know it's just too little too late)_  
_You take my hand_  
_And you say you've changed_  
_But boy you know your begging don't fool me_  
_Because to you it's just a game (You know it's just too little too late)_

_So let me on down_  
_'Cause time has made me strong_  
_I'm starting to move on_  
_I'm gonna say this now_  
_Your chance has come and gone_  
_And you know..._

I sat there awe stuck. I was not a bitch. How could he even say that? At first he fights me about being in this kids life, then he says he doesn't want to be? Common dude, get your head straight. I wanted to feel hurt over Shane's words but I couldn't. I didn't really care, I've gone this long without him, I wasn't dependent on him.

_It's just too little too late_  
_a little too wrong_  
_And I can't wait_  
_But you know all the right things to say (You know it's just too little too late)_  
_You say you dream of my face_  
_But you don't like me_  
_You just like the chase_  
_To be real_  
_It doesn't matter anyway (You know it's just too little too late)_

_Yeah yeaaahhh... It's just too little too late... Mhmmm_

_I was young_  
_And in love_  
_I gave you everything_  
_But it wasn't enough_  
_And now you wanna communicate (You know it's just too little too late)_  
_Go find someone else_  
_In letting you go_  
_I'm loving myself_  
_You got a problem_  
_But don't come asking me for help_  
_'Cause you know..._

"Mitchie," he whispered, pulling away from her just far enough so that he could move his lips. His forehead rested against hers. "I love you," she smiled. "And its sexy when you speak Spanish."

" Te amo demasiado estrella pop (I love you too pop star)."

Shane instantly knew by the way she was smiling what she meant. He replied teasing her, "It's rock star, But that was sexy. How do you say I love you?"

" Te amo. Now shut up and kiss me," I pushed my lips back to his.

I hadn't really noticed we made it to my bed, but Shane was lying on top of me, still kissing me as his hands slipped up my top. I giggled and he helped me remove his top. My hands roamed up and down his chest and he gave a moan of pleasure as I pulled him closer towards me. Of course, nothing lasts forever and this ended far too soon.

_It's just too little too late_  
_a little too wrong_  
_And I can't wait_  
_But you know all the right things to say (You know it's just too little too late)_  
_You say you dream of my face_  
_But you don't like me_  
_You just like the chase_  
_To be real_  
_It doesn't matter anyway (You know it's just too little too late)_

_I can love with all of my heart, baby_  
_I know I have so much to give (I have so much to give)_  
_With a player like you I don't have a prayer_  
_That's no way to live_  
_Ohhhh... mmm nooo_  
_It's just too little too late_  
_Yeaahhhh..._

_It's just too little too late_  
_a little too wrong_  
_And I can't wait_  
_But you know all the right things to say (You know it's just too little too late)_  
_You say you dream of my face_  
_But you don't like me_  
_You just like the chase_  
_To be real_  
_It doesn't matter anyway (You know it's just too little too late)_

_Yeah_  
_You know it's just too little too late_  
_Oh, I can't wait_

"What's going on Shane?" Tears began to swell up in my eyes.

"I've been feeling different. You see, were not what we used to be. I just got off tour, but while I was there-" he paused, before dropping his head own so he was no longer looking me in the eyes. This was not good, for Shane. No, for any guy it was the absolute worst thing you could do to worry a girl.

"Shane..." I said encouraging him to continue

"On tour… I. I met someone. Her name is Ashlee Greene. I didn't mean for it to happen but I developed feelings for her. I really like her, I... I might even love her.

_It's just too little too late_  
_a little too wrong_  
_And I can't wait_  
_But you know all the right things to say (You know it's just too little too late)_  
_You say you dream of my face_  
_But you don't like me_  
_You just like the chase_  
_To be real_  
_It doesn't matter anyway (You know it's just too little too late)_

Sighing I looked over at the table, where my phone was sitting. Deciding on it, I walked over and picked it up.

Scrolling through the contacts I stopped at Shane's name. Do I call him or not? I mean he just called me a selfish bitch. And that I needed to say out of his sight, so that must mean talking to him as well. I shook my head as a continued scrolling till I found the number.

I listened as the phone rang and rang.

"Hello" Caitlyn sighed

"Yupp" Nate answered

"Hey!" Jason squealed excitedly, as usual.

"Hey guys. So I thought I should let you guys know that Shane came over and I told him."

Both of the guys must have been drinking something when i heard them choke out a, "WHAT!"

"MITCHIE WHAT DID HE SAY?" Caitlyn screamed

"Well I told him to come over and he was like okay. While I waited for him I got super nervous so I went for a swim in the pool. He came, and I got out, I completely forgot that I was in a bikini, and my tattoos were visible. He freaked and was all 'what is that!' I freaked thinking that my bump was like visible and it wasn't he was talking about my tattoos. He freaked about those, asking a million questions about them. SO i gave him the short less detailed version of stuff, leaving out rehab. We sat down and I brought up that night, he was like why do you keep bringing this up, and was rude. So me, being me, with the temper, freaked and screamed at him that I was pregnant. He wanted to tell Taylor but I knew she would react bad so I just told him not to tell her."

"MITCHIE YOU CANT SAY THAT!" Caitlyn screamed so loud her voice cracked, the guys just stayed silent.

"Well we cant do anything about it now. Anyways I told him that in a different way that he did not like at all, I told him, and I quote "Shane, if I were you in your situation I wouldn't-wait that came out wrong. Shane I think its best if you stay away from me and the baby."

I heard them all gasp, and Jason started to say something when I interrupted him.

I laughed at their responses, "Wait that's not the best part, his reply was and I quote, "No! Mitchie! How can you say that! This is my child to and I will be there for it! I thought I once loved you, but I don't! I am so glad I am marring Taylor, she has the guts to tell me the truth. I trust her. I. LOVE. her. You are a selfish bitch Mitchie! I don't ever want to be part of this kids life.""

"WHAT!" They all screeched

"Mitchie! You had better be lieing to me!" Nate screamed in the phone

I chuckled a bit, "Oh my dear friend I wish I was, but I'm not so..."

"What are you going to do?" Jason finally asked

"What can I do? I know that if he doesn't want to be part of this kids life I wouldn't make him."

"Shane will come around you have to understand that!" Nate said factually, trying to persuade me not to act this way.

"No Nate, I'm done. I won't force him to do it. He hates me and will get over it. But I wont be here when he does. I'm gonna go visit my parents and tell them everything. They deserve to know the truth. Then come back and pack up everything and head to Spain. Its where my native language came from, and I can speak it fluently. I have always loved it there, so I'll move."

"What about your music?"

"What bout it?"

"What are you going to do? Like are you gonna quit?"

"I don't know, I am not really thinking about it now, but I'll figure it out. Most likely I will release Here We Go Again, and then do one more album of a few songs I have been working on. Look I gotta go book my flight, Talk to you later?"

"Yeah." They all chorused

I hung up from them and went calling the airline while booking my flight to my parents house. I packed a bag for a few days.

Looking at the clock I called a cab to bring me to the airport. When it pulled up I looked at my home before getting in and driving off.

* * *

DRIVING TO PARENTS HOUSE

Leaving the airport I sat in the silent cab thinking about everything. How I had to buy a house, pack up all my stuff, move it across the world. All while being pregnant, and by myself. Then for the next 18 or more years take care if the kid, lieing to it about Shane. Insuring that they never knew how awful of a person their father was. Let alone if I even told them who their father was. I might just keep it a secret, and tell them when there old enough.

But then again they could resent me for everything. End up hating me, or grow up hating me, knowing that I was denying them the truth on where their father was or is. I mean what do I call Shane? Yes he was there father, but he doesn't want to be part of their life. So that's on him, he made his decision, all he did for me was play sperm bank.

Shane couldn't get mad at me for that. I told him about everything and he left, so it was all on him.

My thoughts wandered to the options. Options which until now I hadn't thought about. Abortion. I could do the unthinkable and kill my unborn baby. Kill the one thing, that as much as I hated to admit it, tied me to Shane for the rest of my life. It bonded us, from the day that it was created till after our death, and beyond that. And eternal connection. But if I got rid of it, everything could go back to normal, my life wouldn't be this mess. Shane wouldn't have to worry about telling Taylor, because there would be no problem. We could all go on as if it never happened, life would

"Miss..."

Life would go on. My music wouldn't be effected by out stupid decision, neither would Shanes. So abortion was a good idea, its solved ev-"

"Miss..."

"Humm?" I answered snapping out of my trance, looking at the cab driver.

"We are here." He said pointing to my parents house.

"Oh thank you." We got out of the car, him grabbing my bags from the back. "Here, keep the change." I smiled at him, handing him 200 dollars.

I walked up to my parents door, knocking. I stood there for a minute until I was engulfed in a hug.

"Hey Mom, Dad." I smiled hugging them both. Dad grabbed my stuff and walked into the house.

"What are you doing here honey?" Mom asked sitting down on the couch.

"I wanted to come see my parents, you would think that only a few hours of travel and we would see each other all the time. But no." I laughed sitting down next to her.

Mom went all out that night for dinner. Making my very favorite food in the whole wide world, Chicken Enchiladas. I smelt the aroma of them, and instantly grew excited. Mom, made THE best in the entire world. Loaded with a ton of olives.

It was when we were sitting at the table I decided to tell them about my surprise. Dinner had just been dished out when I told them.

"I gotta tell you guys something." I answered staring down at my plate.

"What is it Michaela?" My dad asked, when he said Michaela I knew he was worried, he stopped calling me that long ago, but did every now and then when he was afraid.

"So about two and a half months ago I did something incredibly stupid. Shane and Taylor broke up, and he came over to the apartment. I ended up sleeping with him, and the next day he basically told me he regretted it, and they got back together. I haven't really spoken to him since yesterday. Look Mom. Dad. The only reason i'm telling you this is because I'm pregnant."

"¿Qué? (What?)" I just nodded my head

My parents both looked back at me shocked, "Mi bebé. ¿Estás embarazada? (My baby girl. Your pregnant?)" I nodded my head again.

" Sí. Y pensé en el aborto, pero no puedo hacerlo, no puedo destruir algo que he creado. Sin importar si Shane se encuentra en su vida o no, voy a estar ahí para ella. Pero no puedo deshacerme de mi bebé. (Yes. And I thought about abortion, but I can't do it, I can't destroy something I created. Regardless if Shane is in his or her life or not, I will be there for it. But I can't get rid of my baby.)" I answered refusing to cry.

"Mija, Entiendo. No te preocupes, te apoyamos (My daughter. I understand. Don't worry we support you.)"

"And he knows about my tattoos. Not why I got them, but he knows I have them."

"Bien, todos vamos a enfrentar esto juntos. Mañana vamos a llamar a Shane y resolver esto. (Okay, we'll all deal with this together. Tomorrow we will call Shane and sort this out.)"

I sighed looking down at the ground, "Otra cosa chicos. Shane sabe, él me dijo que yo era una puta y que él no quería parte de mi vida ni la del bebé, ya me lo han planeado. Quiero ir a España y criar al bebé, lejos de la prensa y todo. (Another thing guys. Shane knows, he told me I was a bitch and that he didn't want to part of my life nor the baby's, I already have it planned out. I want to move to Spain and raise the baby, away from the press and everything)."

They both looked at each other before my dad spoke, "Entendemos y apoyamos lo que usted elige. (We understand, and we support whatever you choose.)"

"Te amo chicos (I love you guys.)"

* * *

I woke up the next morning relieved after telling my parents. I had woken up in the room i grew up in the purple walls, from my younger years made me smile. I was in a surprisingly cheerful mood, I hadn't had morning sickness yet which was a gift from god. I dressed in a pair of white shorts, and a baby doll purple tank top.

I was sitting on my bed finishing putting on my shoes when my phone rang. I got up and walked over to it, a gasp escaping my mouth, as I saw who it was

_Shane Grey Calling_

* * *

**WOW! SHocker? SO 9 reviews? Please for next chapter! **

**Please wish my luck Saturday I am taking my test to get my drivers license!:) SO excited! **

**ATTENTION! **

**So I know you have all been waiting for an update on Back To Reality, but I wont be updating that for a while! Sorry! I have been trying to get over a writers block for it for over a month and a half now. ANd nothing... I wrote the chapter about 3 times and deleted each one at the end. I just wasn't satisfied with how it turned out... So any ideas would be immensely helpful! And I might be able to update sooner. Thanks!**

**1) Fav part?**

**2) Least Fav part?**

**3) Do you think Mitchie is being a bitch? And what do you think about her rant about getting rid of the baby? Is she being irrational towards Shane?**

**Let me know:)**

**Song played in this chapter Too Little Too Late by JOJO!**


	6. Big Girls Don't Cry

"Hello" I answered skeptically; unaware of what Shane was going to say to me.  
"Hello Mitchie." My mouth dropped to the floor, I couldn't believe it, like why was she calling me?  
"Taylor ?" I asked scared.  
"Yeah it's me." I heard her mouth let out a soft cluck.  
"Umm... Please don't take this offensive but why are you calling?" I couldn't help but wonder why she would be calling me, she hated everyone. My name sitting at the top of the list.  
"Shane told me." She said with all seriousness.  
"What did he tell you?" I asked skeptically, unsure if she knew.  
"You're having his baby." She stated factly, I would have actually paid to see her right now, her head was probably blowing up with tons of air, and turning red.  
I instantly spit out my food before playing dumb, "What are you talking about?" I answered I could feel the sweat beads on my forehead.  
"Mitchie you have no reason to be afraid of me. I know I have been a bitch to you and everyone else. And I am sorry, it was wrong of me.I should have never treated anybody the way I did especially you. I guess I was just jealous. Jealous that your relationship with Shane would make him realize  
he didn't want me anymore." Taylor apologized shocking me once more.  
"No need to worry anymore, I'm leaving, have fun with Shane. Go get married, live the  
best life." I knew I had a snobby attitude at the moment.  
I heard her sigh before she began speaking again, her voice soft, yet intimidating, "Mitchie don't leave. Shane doesn't want you to-"  
This girl has obviously lost it, I mean she obviously missed the whole 'Mitchie your a bitch, I never wanna see you and this baby moment.'  
I stood up, chuckling as I leaned against the counter, "Really? Are you sure about that?" I waited for a response from her.  
"Yes, I am sure. Shane obviously said that because he was scared, upset, and excited. Hell I would be to if I found out I was going to have a baby with my best friend, when I was supposed to be getting married to my fiancé. Mitchie just don't go." I could tell by her tone she was begging with me.  
"Wow. That was nice of you, and what I'm about to say is going to make me sound like the worlds biggest Bitch. Taylor I understand where you're coming from, but I can't. Shane already made his choice, and I have made mine I'm going leave to Spain, go to have this baby. Shane won't have a say in this child's life. Please, please don't say anything." I begged her, hell I had already gotten down on my  
knees as if she was standing in front of me.  
"Mitchie, I…I can't. I'm sorry." Her voice was slowly cracking with guilt.  
" Taylor , please. I can't be here. It would ruin everything. Please don't say anything." I was practically crying on the phone as I spoke to her.  
The line went silent as I waited for her to answer. I heard a sigh, and a puff of air go through before her voice, "Okay I won't, under one condition."  
"What?" I asked hesitantly, knowing that this was going to be a risky thing agreeing to.  
"I won't tell Shane, actually anyone if you don't want me  
to. But let me help you, and I mean it, if you need anything, and I mean  
anything you call me. If it's to talk, or your up for a late night feeding.  
Just stay in contact with me so I know what is going on." Taylor's soft voice spoke to me.  
I hadn't even realized it until just now. This girl that I spent so much time trying to hate was an actually genuine, sweet girl.  
She-someone who should hate me with every fiber of her being, was willing to help me. "Okay. I'll do it, thank you Taylor. "  
I went to hang up when she stopped me.  
"Mitchie, I'm serious. Anything." She added seriously  
"Thank you." I smiled, with that I heard the line go dead.  
"Shane is really a lucky guy to be able to call you his Fiancee." I whispered in the now dead line.

* * *

A week later I found myself at the airport with Nate, Jason, Caitlyn, and Taylor. Surprisingly everyone accepted Taylor without a problem, which made me happy. They were wishing me goodbye, saying that they would be by to visit soon. I had all my things shipped to the house I found in Spain 3 days ago. Mom and Dad flew down there with my things, while I tied up the last loose ends. They said they would stay there with me for a few weeks while I got everything unpacked and such.

Giving them their last few hugs I boarded the plane, promising to call them all, to say I made it.

Sitting down on the plane, I grabbed my guitar. Strumming a tune, as the words just magically came to me.

_Da Da Da Da_  
_The smell of your skin lingers on me now_  
_You're probably on your flight back to your home town_  
_I need some shelter of my own protection baby_  
_To be with myself and center, clarity_  
_Peace, Serenity_

_I hope you know, I hope you know_  
_That this has nothing to do with you_  
_It's personal, myself and I_  
_We've got some straightenin' out to do_  
_And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket_  
_But I've got to get a move on with my life_  
_It's time to be a big girl now_  
_And big girls don't cry_  
_Don't cry_  
_Don't cry_  
_Don't cry_

_The path that I'm walking_  
_I must go alone_  
_I must take the baby steps 'til I'm full grown, full grown_  
_Fairytales don't always have a happy ending, do they?_  
_And I foresee the dark ahead if I stay_

_I hope you know, I hope you know_  
_That this has nothing to do with you_  
_It's personal, myself and I_  
_We've got some straightenin' out to do_  
_And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket_  
_But I've got to get a move on with my life_  
_It's time to be a big girl now_  
_And big girls don't cry_  
_Don't cry_  
_Don't cry_  
_Don't cry_

_Like the little school mate in the school yard_  
_We'll play jacks and uno cards_  
_I'll be your best friend and you'll be my Valentine_  
_Yes you can hold my hand if you want to_  
_'Cause I want to hold yours too_  
_We'll be playmates and lovers and share our secret worlds_  
_But it's time for me to go home_  
_It's getting late, dark outside_  
_I need to be with myself and center, clarity_  
_Peace, Serenity_

_I hope you know, I hope you know_  
_That this has nothing to do with you_  
_It's personal, myself and I_  
_We've got some straightenin' out to do_  
_And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket_  
_But I've got to get a move on with my life_  
_It's time to be a big girl now_  
_And big girls don't cry_  
_Don't cry_  
_Don't cry_  
_Don't cry_

I fought the tears that were threatening to escape, because Big Girls Don't Cry. I made this mess, and only I could clean it up.

SHANES POV

I hadn't talked to Mitchie in almost two weeks. I knew I was being irrational and stupid about the whole thing but seriously. I remember telling Taylor immediately, because I didn't want this to damage our relationship further. She seemed to take it well at first, there wasn't any fighting. Yet, this last week she has been off, her attitude is different, she's quiet.

Deciding to take a drive, I wound up at Mitchie's house. I had to apologize, and get everything with the baby sorted out. I knocked on her door, and got no answer. Figuring she was just ignoring me, I took out my spare key and unlocked the door.

"MITCHIE!"

"Where are you!?" I yelled standing in the foyer. I walked into the living room seeing nothing. Continuing to look for a sign of her I walked in the Kitchen. Sitting on the island table, was her new CD. It wouldn't be released for another week or so, so that meant it must have been her copy. Looking down at it, I read the title, _Here We Go Again,_ attached to it was a white note, addressed to me in her bubbly handwriting. A few simple words sat on the paper.

_I love you, but I can't do this anymore. _

That's when it hit me, all her stuff was gone, except this. Which could only mean one thing.

She was gone. Forever...

* * *

**So what do you think?**

**Taylor and Mitchie are getting along :) YAY!**

**But Shane is coming to his senses.**

**7 reviews for next chapter.**


	7. Heart Attack?

**I do not own Camp Rock**

**Thank you all so much those of you who reviewed that I can't respond to!**

**So sorry this is so late!**

**minipadawan98-Agreed! Thanks for the Review!**

**mcdb-Maybee:)**

**Lou-Thank you so much!**

**squirmyorchid-Yes! Lots of drama! Poor Mitchie and Taylor I agree. But they will get a happy ending. **

**MEEEEEEEEEEEEP-He might just have a disorder! LOL!**

**Samiie-OH he has, you will see it soon! Glad you like it! **

**MissApple17-Yes it is. But I wanted them to develope a relationship, so she wasn't pegged as the bad person for there not being Smitchie. You will see! If your a mush, then that makes me one to! I agree the message and the CD signified so much. Go find something to eat lol. We don't want your mouth to water, waiting for my stories lol. **

**twilightwoods27-Eventually there will be one. Promise!**

**jenizzleoffdachain-AGREED! Shane is so immature, its his fault all of this is happening. **

**Jelsi4ever-Thank you!**

******CHECK OUT THESE GREAT STORIES!******

**-Six and Up by Stone288**

**-Starstruck by Nona-lovato**

**-The Heartbreaker by MissApple17**

**There all great!**

**Thanks for all your support! On to the story!**

* * *

16 Years later.

MITCHIES POV

'Ahhh!' I yawned waking up, Instantly stretching out my body, popping my back in the process as I threw my head back on the pillow. 'Oh god. I gotta get the laundry done, since I didn't finish it yesterday. I gotta take Kim to the DMV later tonight, like right after school to be exact. Seeming as its her 16th birthday, I gotta go pick up her cake, set up the decorations. There's a lot to be done in so little time. Their supposed to be here when she finishes with her test later today. Shit! I almost forgot I have to make her, her annual birthday breakfast.' I quickly jumped out of my trace, and bed, booking it to my bathroom, where I prepared for my day.

Seventeen years ago I left my home in California and moved to Spain, where I have spent the last 16 years of my life. My parents moved down here and lived in the house with me for the first year, after having Kimberly. Then they moved out, 6 months later, they moved back to California, leaving me on my own. I had grown accustomed to the way things were in a short matter of time.

As Kim, grew up she never knew that Shane was her father. She constantly tried to talk to me about it, but what was I gonna tell her, 'Honey, I has sex with your father while he was dating another woman. Oh and that woman was your Auntie Taylor. But I did it 2 years after we broke up, so we were totally done. They had a falling out one night, you happened, and you weren't planned. By the time I found out I was pregnant, your father and I didn't talk, and he was engaged. Then when I finally told him I was pregnant. He was shocked, and mad because I wanted him to forget about us, and live his life, he got pissed storming out, saying 'He didn't want to be part of your life.' So I left, and he may or may not know your alive, but has no idea where you are." Yeah cause that would totally blow over so well, and it wouldn't hurt her feelings. I am almost positive I did the right thing after all these years. Otherwise I would defiantly be receiving the worst parent in the world award.

Anyways I was always in contact with the gang, all of them, except Shane. Caitlyn, Nate, and Jason had stayed the same, our relationship never changed, we were still really great friends. Connect 3 was just still together, and well known to the public. I had acquired 3 new friends, over the years, Taylor, Taylor and Danielle.

Nate and Caitlyn got married, about a year after I left. They found out a few months after their honeymoon they were expecting. They ended up having a baby girl, they named her Khloe Alexandria. She was 14 years old, and one of the cutest kids ever.

Jason, and his long time girlfriend Danielle got married, about 6 months after my departure. Shortly after they got pregnant, and had a baby girl as well named, Kourtney Mary, she was 15, and utterly adorable.

We were all shocked, and happy when we found out we would all be mothers to girls.

Taylor had become on of my best friends, and we saw each other as much as we possibly could. She began dating a new guy named Taylor Lautner, he was a huge actor in Hollywood. They dated about a year and a half before he popped the question. She obviously said yes, and lone and behold, they were expecting a baby in 6 months. Which I knew us girls were hoping would be a girl as well.

X

I gasped when I walked down stairs, "I should have expected to see you guys here."

Sitting at my kitchen table, was my family, who had traveled across the world to see me.

"Hey guys, how have you been?" I asked, hugging every single one of them.

We all sat there talking as I made breakfast, not long after Kourtney and Khloe woke up from their places on my couch. I figured they were tired, seeming as they left at an odd time, but it is always that way when you travel half way around the world, time differences screw you up. I laughed at all there stories about things that had happened in the few months since we had seen each other. None of us had to worry about money, as since we were superstars we made tons of money. Although I hadn't released an album in years.

"Guys I have to tell you something." I said setting coffee in front of everyone, except Taylor telling her, 'No caffeine, drink tea.'

"Oh dear, what did you do?" Caitlyn asked sarcastically.

"I did nothing...bad." I spoke sweetly knowing I was just worrying everyone of them.

"Okay. Enough suspense, just tell us." Taylor said excitedly, nearly jumping up out of her chair.

I told them to hold on, quickly I ran over to the cupboard, grabbing the CD and hiding it from them by putting it behind my back. "Okay so I have been in the recording studio for the past few months., and don't get upset that I didn't tell you guys about it, I was making it a surprise. Anyways I am done with the album its called, _'Unbroken_,' and it is coming out in a week." I said excitedly holding it up.

Everyone looked at me shocked, before jumping up and down. They all took it as a good sign that I was making music again. Since I stopped after everythign with Shane.

"I am going to release two singles, _Skyscraper, an Give Your Heart A Break_, and then a third that is undecided. Do you guys wanna hear them?" I asked slightly worried.

"YES!" They all yelled excitedly.

I ran over to my radio and popped it in, "Okay so this is Skyscraper..."

_As the smoke clears, I awaken_  
_And untangle you from me_  
_Would it make you feel better_  
_To watch me while I bleed?_  
_All my windows still are broken_  
_But I'm standing on my feet_

_You can take everything I have  
You can break everything I am  
Like I'm made of glass  
Like I'm made of paper  
Go on and try to tear me down  
I will be rising from the ground  
Like a skyscraper  
Like a skyscraper  
_

_Go run, run, run  
I'm gonna stay right here,  
Watch you disappear  
Yeah, oh  
Go run, run, run  
Yeah, it's a long way down  
But I am closer to the clouds up here  
_

_You can take everything I have_  
_You can break everything I am_  
_Like I'm made of glass_  
_Like I'm made of paper_  
_Oh Oh_  
_Go on and try to tear me down_  
_I will be rising from the ground_  
_Like a skyscraper_  
_Like a skyscraper_

_(Like a skyscraper)_

The girls were crying once the song finished. "That song was basically about all the struggles I went through, with the whole rehab thing. and this song is Give Your Heart A Break..."

_When your lips are on my lips_  
_Then our hearts beat as one_  
_But you slip out of my fingertips_  
_Every time you run, whoa-oh-whoa-oh-oh_

_Don't wanna break your heart_  
_Wanna give your heart a break_  
_I know you're scared it's wrong_  
_Like you might make a mistake_  
_There's just one life to live_  
_And there's no time to wait, to wait_  
_So let me give your heart a break_

_'Cause you've been hurt before_  
_I can see it in your eyes_  
_You try to smile it away, some things you can't disguise_  
_Don't wanna break your heart_  
_Maybe, I can ease the ache, the ache_  
_So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break_  
_Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break_  
_There's just so much you can take_  
_Give your heart a break_  
_Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break_  
_Oh yeah, yeah_

_The day I first met you_  
_You told me you'd never fall in love_

Everyone's faced bused out with a huge smile, and I took that as good news.

"Those were amazing! When can we buy them?" Caitlyn, Danielle, and Taylor shouted at the same time.

"Thanks guys! And I think its available in the US when the third single comes out here. So in like 2 weeks after it comes out here. They want back to back singles each week." I spoke recalling the words I was told, when I was recording.

"I am so buying that. What is the third single?" My good friend Mr. Lautner asked.

"Umm. I think they are going with the one called _'The One That Got Away_." I informed them waiting for the questioning.

Nate perked up at this, smirking, "Who might that be about by the way?"

"You know who." I nearly snapped, they should know that I hated talking about that person.

"Sorry Mitch." They said in unison

I giggled getting up from my seat, so what I am a little bit bipolar. I was walking toward the stairs as I spoke, "I gotta go wake up Kimberly, be right back."

"Your so lucky, your daughter is just adorable Mitch." Taylor said in awe looking at the picture of us two on the wall.

"With all of our luck, maybe you'll end up with a girl as well!" I smiled at her before walking up to my daughters room.

* * *

I walked in to my daughters room to see her sleeping form, sprawled out on her bed, her hair tasseled, covering the bed. I smiled looking down at her, thinking of the sweet memories, as her when she was younger. When she was little I would hold her tiny body in my arms, rocking her to sleep. She used to nuzzle her head into my chest sleeping there, her mouth used to open in a little, circle, as she never was able to sleep with her mouth shut.

"Kimmy. Wake up honey." I called to my sleeping daughter, as a shook her slightly in the process. Her mouth turning in to a slight pout although she never woke up.

She just stayed there not moving, "Kimberly."

"¡Despierta! (Wake up)" I poked her once more.

"Kimberly Noel Torres wake your ass up right now!" I yelled, she still refused to wake up, so I slapped my hand down on her blanket, where her leg would be, before walking to the foot of the bed.

I heard her grown, as she pulled the pillow back over her head, in attempt to black me out. "That is it! I thought I wouldn't have to do this today seeming as its your birthday and all but noo!" I flipped the blanket up, exposing her feet, as she continued to grown. I grabbed her ankles and pulled, as she held on to the head-board. I continued pulling, completely lifting her body up off the bed. Seeming as she wasn't going to budge I dropped the grip I had on her hands, allowing for her body to drop on the bed.

"ALRIGHT! I'm up! No need to yank me out of bed!"

"Yeah. Yeah. Get dressed and come down stairs.

"Fine." She gasped out, walking towards the bathroom.

"You're defiantly your fathers daughter." I mumbled under my breathe.

I walked out of her room down into the kitchen, where everyone was waiting, "I just woke her up. In all honestly ya'll should have woken her up. She's so crabby in the morning. Gosh she reminds me so much of her father."

Everyone's eyebrows shot up at that comment. Most likely since I hardly ever talked of Shane, and they didn't talk about him to me.

Kimmy came down the stairs shortly after dressed and ready... I heard her scream when she entered the kitchen, "Why didn't you tell me they were here?"

"Would that have gotten you up quicker?" I asked her sarcastically.

"Obviously! We don't get to see them a lot!" She screamed once again running over hugging everyone.

We all sat at the table, talking about the different events that happened. Everyone left out those that involved Shane, knowing all to well that she had no idea who her father was. They just kept things vague that he was another member of the band.

X

We were all sitting down at the table for Kimberly's annual birthday brunch when I asked her something, "So Kimmy, what do you want for your birthday?"

She chewed her food slowly, hesitating to answer me. I knew that this was gonna cost me something big, like probably a couple hundred thousand dollars on a car. She slowly swallowed her food looking at everyone at the table, who were staring at the both of us. "Umm. Mom, I have thought long and hard about this and I want..." she sighed before saying the last part, "to meet my father."

And then I all about hard a heart attack.

* * *

**OH SH*T! Did that really happen?**

**LOL! What do you think?**

_**DEMI **_**is now out! What do you all think?**

**And Demi is blonde. I happen to love it, what about you guys?**

**8 reviews next chapter?**


	8. Phone Call?

**I DO NOT OWN CAMP ROCK**

**squirmyorchid-Sorry I disapointed you!:( I just hope you like this idea**

**Doclover-Thank you so much!**

**Random-Rebecca-Thank you!**

**nona-lovato-Yes. I know. I am sorry. You might be a little disappointed. **

**blulove1711- Maybee**

**Sparkle Demi-Thank you so much!**

**MissApple17-Yes! Probably bad! Haha! Maybe! I like keeping you on your toes, so you might not find out for like 2 chapters;). I know I suck at updating. Its been over a month. **

**Camprockfan-Thanks!**

**TinkStar87-Thanks so much! Me to! Awe! I wish I was an auntie to do that fin stuff with but I am only 16. Bummer. Lol. Btw. I have been looking for your new story, but haven't seen it. Super excited to read it!**

**Jelsi4ever-Thank you!**

**SCHOOL IS FINALLY OUT! YAY!:) I am officially a Junior!**

**So sorry guys its been over a month and no update! I was going to update Friday, and then Saturday, and then Sunday, and you get the point. Nona-lovato, big thanks for the constant reminders. **

*********************NOTE ABOUT PONH ON BOTTOM*********************************

* * *

Silence.

Complete and utter silence.

I sat there in shock, as the words slowly registered in my head. He should see her. He should know that his daughter is alive, and well. She should know her father for who he is, or was. But for the last 16 years she was okay with not knowing who her father was. Now suddenly out of the blue she wants to. Like that will ever happen! Shane will not meet her, he practically abandoned her. He has no rights as far as I'm concerned, the same for Spain in that matter. Which he gladly knows nothing about, just like with her being born.

"MOM!" Kimberly shouted my ear, snapping me out of my trance.

I looked over toward the window peering out it, watching a bright hummingbird at the fountain, "No."

"What are you talking about? Why not?" She asked pestering me more, as Taylor, Nate and Jason snickered at the situation earning slaps from their wives.

"Because I said so! You can have anything else, whatever you want, I will buy you the most expensive car in the world, but you are not meeting your father. Sha-he... Was a horrible person. Why would you want to meet him anyways?" I asked anger flaming in me, as I nearly told her who her father was.

"Because mom, for the last 16 years I have listened to you. Never once did I ask you a question about him. Granted you know that I want to know, but I accepted you didn't want to tell me." I shook my head telling her no.

She stood there continuing to beg, dropping down on her knees pleading with me, her eyes were even glistening a little, "Mom. Please."

I looked up over at the gang, who were nodding their heads, obviously agreeing that Kimmy should know Shane.

I let in a huge breathe of air, closing my eyes. "No Kimberly. Thats final."

Kimberly looked up at me in disbelief, turning her attention to our guests, "Auntie Tay, Caity, Dani will you tell me?" she flung herself in their arms, begged her aunts, while completely ignoring me.

I set them all a glare that said 'try me,' jutting my hip out, placing my hand on it.

"I'm sorry honey. We can't tell you. That's your moms job." Danielle spoke looking her straight in the eye before turning her attention to me. I watched as my daughter sent a glare to me, and Caitlyn, and Taylor just nodded their heads agreeing with

Kimberly stomped her feet over to me, stopping directly in front of my face, giving me the most menacing glare. The look she gave me was the same one Shane gave me when I told him that I didn't want him to be part of Kim's life, "I'm going to find him mom. Mark my word."

I watched as my daughter stomped her feet up the stairs huffing and puffing air through her lips.

"We're just going to..." Nate pointed his fingers at the guys and himself before walking out of the kitchen outside.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes at their childish actions it wasn't like I was going to freak out.

"Mitch why won;t you tell her about-you-know-who?" Taylor asked in a whisper

"You know why." I answered giving her attitude.

Caitlyn looked at me, her eyebrows raising, "No. I we don't. Mitchie you told her, nothing."

I placed my hand on the counter tops of my kitchen island, before speaking to them, "Look girls I can't. I can't tell her, her father didn't want either of us. That it was a drunken I left, without a word about where I was going? Hu? Did you think about how this would effect me? How it would rip me apart seeing him? Every single on of you know that I still love him, but that means nothing."

"Look Mitch, we know the reason you left," Danielle spoke in a soft sweet tone, "but she doesn't. You can'e expect her to just go along with it. Put yourself in her shoes. Wouldn't you like to know who your father was?"

I stood there with my mouth agape, as all three of them left the room. Were they serious? How could they just think this of me. There were millions-okay maybe not millions but that's not the point. How dare they... I did this all for them, so she would have a good life, and so Shane could go on with his womanizing ways. Its a lot to keep all this from him. To keep our lives a secret from him, but its worth it. I get my baby girl. Then again I was the one that took care of her when she was sick. I was the one that tucked her in bed at night, reading her bedtime stories until she fell asleep. I was the one who checked under the bed and in her closet at night for monsters. I took her to school on her very first day of kindergarten. I bought her clothes and combed her hair. Cleaned up her cuts when she fell of the jungle-gym at school. I was the one that helped her through her first heartbreak. It was all me, Mitchie Torres. Not under any circumstances Shane Grey, her father. Which he didn't deserve to be called. Sure he maybe her biological father, but Jason, Nate, and Taylor were far closer to fathers than he would ever be.

But maybe, just maybe, I was wrong. Maybe I was doing the wrong thing for us all. Sure it wasn't the idea thing for me, but it was for my daughter. Our daughter. Sure Shane will probably hate me for keeping her gone for so long, or maybe he wouldn't care at all, but I would walk away knowing that I thought I did what was right, and that I attempted to change the outcome.

I sluggishly walked myself up the stairs, as my feet involuntary drug me to the room. I knew what I had to do.

I knocked on the door lightly, "Kimberly."

Silence.

I knocked once more, "Kimmy."

Silence.

I opened the door, walking over to the form huddled under the covers of the bed.

"Kimmy, talk to me."

I listened carefully as muffled sounds came from under the sheets.

"I can't understand you." I told her sighing

She sighed loudly exasperated, before throwing off the sheets, facing me, "I said, why do you do this. I never once asked you for this. Its all I wanted and all you say is no."

I slowly sat down on the bed, "Look, I was wrong." I watched as she snapped her head up, starting to talk when I stopped her, "Listen, I was wrong. I shouldn't have kept it a secret from you for so long. You had ever right to ask. I should have told you when you were much younger but I was stupid. I'm sorry. But I am going to tell you right now if you want to know who he is." I said running my hand on the pattern of her bed spread.

Kimmy just nodded her head quickly, as she started squealing.

"Okay! Okay! But listen. You have to keep an open mind."

"Okay," She nodded her head in agreement

"You know Uncle Jase, and Nate's band mate?" She nodded her head, before gasping at the information, her hand quickly covered her mouth.

"Yeah. Your dad is Shane. The Shane Grey from Connect 3."

I sat the flabbergasted as she started throwing questions at me.

I shrugged my shoulders looking over at her, "Look I know you have questions but I can't answer them."

"What! Why? Mom, you promised." She spoke jumping off her bed, her voice rising quickly.

I couldn't help but chuckle at her, she definitely was Shane's kid. "I did, and I promise to keep that, which is why we are going to go find one of your uncles, who will give me the number so I can call him. Hopefully he can come her straight away, and then we can both tell you about it. But I have to be honest-and this is the only thing I am going to tell you until he is her, and I won't answer questions about it, but your father, has no idea what has happened to you since I told him I was pregnant."

Kimmy's eyes grew wide, at this information, and I thought she might just have some sort of attack. I pointed downstairs telling her phone. She jumped up, running to the stairs. I was shocked when she stood at the top waiting for me. She followed closely behind me, as I walked.

"Nate, give me your phone please." I asked stopping in front of him, as he sat at the table, finishing off his orange juice.

"Why?" He said digging in his pocket, pulling it out, before holding it closely to him, probably afraid I would break it after earlier today. Sorry, I'm bipolar.

"I need to call Shane." I stated factually, as all the adults in the rooms eyes nearly popped out of their heads.

He choked on his drink, Taylor slapped him on the back, helping him clear his throat, "What? Why?"

"Its whats best for Kimberley. It will make her happy." I said pointing to her

"Okay here." He smiled brightly at me, finding the number, before handing it to me.

Placing the phone to my ear I walked out of the room.

*RING!* *RING!* *RING!*

"Nate man, where have you been?" his sweet angelic voice answered the phone in a dreary tone.

"Its not Nate." I spoke quietly into the phone.

"Mitchie." His voice instantly jumped up a few. What seemed like excitement peering through the most.

I sighed before talking into the phone, "Yeah Shane. Its me."

* * *

**So?**

**Any ideas for the next chapter, cause I'm kinda lost. **

**I could cry, apparently Joe Jonas is going to propose to his girlfriend Blanda (who i really don't like), and that would be horrible! Anyone with me. If it happens we could start up a Revolution! LOL. JEMI 4 LIFE:)**

****PONH****

**I have the name of the sequel for PONH. Anybody interested in knowing it?**

**It might give you a few hints about where the story line will go. And no PONH isn't over yet, I have 10 or less chapters to go till the sequel. **


	9. Heels in an Airport

**I do not own Camp Rock**

**Doclover-I really have had a slow death, not being able to update. Sorry its been so long!**

**MissApple17- I hope you like it! And it is up as we speak!  
**

**nona-lovato-I know we do! I don't know if its romantic he called her... But oh well. But I do agree its cute remembers her voice. **

**blulove1711-Thank you! I agree with you whole heartedly! Joe is probably blind, which blocks out the fact that he can't see Blanda, aka the witch... (NONE GET MAD I SAID THAT! ITS THE TRUTH!)**

**JemiLover101-Thanks! And I hope not! I really do not like her. Thank you! I feel so inexperienced compared to you! Lol.  
**

**pesca13891-GO study! Lol. Thank you! Although I love that you read my stories don't let them distract you! Cute profile pic btw!  
**

**Sorry its been so long since my last update I have been working ALOT and I start school in a month so I am trying to get everything ready. And I still have to do my AP Summer homework... Arggg! **

* * *

"Wha.." he gasped confused "Mitchie?"

"Yeah its me." I laughed at his tone

"Wha.. How've you been?" he asked incredulously his breathing heavy.

"Good you know. Life is life. I am actually recording again." I told him thinking back to when I showed everyone a few of my songs.

"That's really great. I'm glad your releasing stuff again." Shane told me sincerely.

"What are you doing right now?" I asked him suddenly, trying to speed up this conversation.

He was breathing heavy as we spoke. "Leaving my hotel, I just had a mini concert for a girl in France. She is part of the make-a-wish, and her wish was to meet me before she died."

I felt me heart platter, "Awe. That is so sweet. I'm sure she liked it."

I could practically hear him smiling into the phone, "Yeah. I am just glad I made her last moments memorable."

I leant up against the wall as I talked with him, "What would you say if I asked you to come and meet me right now?"

He scoffed at my question, chuckling, "I would obviously come. Why?"

"I'm in Spain right now. Well I live there now. And I want you to come." I informed him, taking in a huge breath.

"Okay. I will be on the next flight there." He announced quickly, without a second thought.

"Alright see you then." I told him happily, a smile gracing my face.

"Okay! And Mitchie! I love you!" He yelled into the phone.

"Yeah, you too. See you then." I said, quickly getting off the phone.

"So?" Caitlyn asked once I hung up from the phone. Everybody was looking at me with excitement, including Kimberly.

"I am picking him at the airport. He is getting the next flight here." I informed them, giving Nate his phone back. Walking over to the computer to check on when the next incoming flight from France was due in.

*******************Two hours later*************************

Two hours later I was pulling into the airports parking garage. To say I was nervous was an understatement. I was an emotional wreck. I declined to have anyone else come with me to the airport to pick him up. We needed to talk. Or at least be able to be comfortable with each other before I told him news that would change his whole life. Walking out of my car I entered the building. My heels silently clicking on the hard tile floor. I pulled my jacket **(Demi's Cosmo outfit with the white jacket 2013)** closer together, shivering as brought closer to reality. It was quiet as I looked up at the arrivals to see it flashing in red. My breathe caught as I found my heels clicking on the floor once more, I kept my eyes trained on the ground as I walked. I wasn't paying attention as I bumped into someone.

"I am so sorry." We both said at the same time.

I looked up at the person who I had bumped into, gasping in shock.

"Mitchie?" Shane asked incredulously

I couldn't bring myself to answer, only nodding my head as I stared at him. He had changed over the years. His hair was the same, only a little bit lighter. His tanned body was still the same, only his features were more defined. His body more defined, I could see it through his chiseled chest through his t-shirt.

I wasn't paying attention to him, as he looked me over. Suddenly the shrill of the people around us brought me back to reality.

"Hey, its really good to see you." I told him, placing my head out for him to shake.

Shane raised his eyebrow, at my action, "Really Mitch?" he laughed "That hurts, your acting like were business people meeting for the first time."

I couldn't help but roll me eyes at his over dramatic-ness, "Oh what the hell." I threw my hands up, wrapping them around him in a big hug.

Shane laughed at me as well, "Well thats the Mitchie I know and love."

"Yeahhh." I chuckled without humor trying to avoid that last part. "Well we should start going now."

"Yeah." Shane nodded his head in agreement, grabbing his bags. We silently walked back to my car, before getting in and taking off towards the house.

About a half hour into the drive back, Shane turned to me, "I wanna ask you something."

"Huh?" I asked.

Shane turned looking out the window, "Did they all know where you were the entire time?"

I looked over at Shane momentarily confused, "Who?" Shane gave me a look and I instantly knew who he was talking about, "Umm. Yeah. Look as you probably figured out I still talk to everyone. Seeming as I called you on Nate's phone. Don't be mad at them. I told them before I even left that under no circumstances were you to know my whereabouts."

He seemed to accept my answer, nodding his head in agreement. "Be honest with me," he asked as I nodded telling him to continue, he looked directly at me, "Do you blame me for everything that happened?"

Without bothering to look at him, I spoke looking straight out the window. "No, there are things that I did wrong. I can't totally blame you, although I might have wanted at the time, but I can't. I've done things that you will hate me for, so I can't talk."

Just as Shane was about to question me further we arrived at my house. The drive up the driveway was silent, he didn't bother to say anything to me.

"Seriously come on, we don't bite." I told him walking to the house.

Shane and I had just walked through the door of my house when everybody ran up giving him hugs.

Kimberly glanced at me anxiously. I could tell she was studying my face for a few minutes, then seeming to relax when she saw something in my expression.

Caitlyn, Danielle, and Taylor looked at Kimberly's expression, the group of them laughing harmoniously.

"Am I missing something?" Shane asked confused, looking around at the group.

"No man. Nothing at all." Nate chuckled

"Shane," I said, walking toward him. "Please forgive me for telling you this right now. i know all to well that this is not the opportune time for this, but we need to talk about the repercussion of what happened 17 years ago."

* * *

**So did you like it?**

**Please! GO check out my new story! The sequel to PONH called _La La Land_! I hope you like it! Its completely different that the route I usually take. Personalities are strung high, and you will learn why. But please let me know what you think. AND if you have read it, please let me know why you think they are acting that way.**

**Back To Reality update is next! Hopefully it will be up in the next few days! You are in for a huge surprise! **


End file.
